


Shackled Vampire

by Angelicat2



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Choking, Gen, Hunter Shiro (Voltron), Hunter team voltron, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Prompt: Shackled, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Whumptober 2020, prompt: hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith gets captured by some vampire hunters who seem to want him to be their pet, barely feeding him enough to survive. That all changes when the Paladins arrive, taking Keith back home.
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Ulaz (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith & others, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951774
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Shackled Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> So it's Whumptober! I've been wanting to participate in this month for a while now, so here we go! I'm going to try to make something for each day, but no promises. October is my favorite time for all things Halloween! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith growls slightly, the chains rattling as he leans away. The cuffs dig into his flesh uncomfortably, leaving a bit of blood to curl down his arms to his dirty clothes. Some of them have scarred over, some have been healed. He can feel the sharp metal in the middle twisting into his flesh and between his bones, bolted to the inside of the other side of the cuffs. It's a fail safe, to make sure he can't slip the cuffs off. He'd have to bite his limbs off to get free.

He hates it all.

Of course, he had to get caught by the group of hunters who wanted to keep him as a pet. Most would have killed him by now, probably by beheading him when they figured out that he couldn't be killed by a stake or other conventional techniques. He shivers before yanking more on the shackles binding his arms together in front of him. The chains only allow maybe two feet around the heavy bolt in the middle of the floor. There's just enough room to get up fully and to sit against the wall. Unfortunately, there is no give, even with his strength. He glares at the stone wall.

Would his clan miss him? Would his mom wonder where he wandered off to? Would Kolivan have someone try to find him or move on? Would Regris miss him? Would he ever get these cuffs off? How long has he been trapped here? What do these people want?

He huffs before attempting to get free again. Rusty metal digs into his partially undead skin, leaving red blood to well to the surface. His arms hurt where the metal digs in, as if a drill is sawing through both arms. He hisses loudly, raising the stupid things to his mouth. Carefully, he bites down on the metal, chomping as hard as he can. 

Nothing. 

No dents. No cracks. 

One fang slips and slices through his skin in a long line, getting a small yelp from him. Ouch. Fuck.

"Shit," he curses out loud before plopping onto the floor. Luckily for him, his captors are not interested in him. Besides forcing him into some black rags and jamming sharp sticks through his wrists, they didn't do much except for shoving him into the cell and leaving after cuffing him up to the cold stone. Keith doesn't even know how they got the chance to ambush him so quickly. He had been silent the whole time, just a quick hunt. He was hungry and all he was going to take was enough to tide himself over, not kill whoever he fed from. Clearly these captors believe him to be so bloodthirsty that he was a threat to the human world.

His stomach sends a pang, reminding him that his last blood meal had likely been days ago. They had sent in a small bunny, only twice the size of his fists. He had been more scared of it than it had been of him, and he didn't drink much from it, instead keeping calm by holding it close and hugging it carefully. They had taken it at some point though, likely when he had been asleep.

"And these are our holding cells," one of the hunters says at the end of the hall, causing Keith's sharp ear to perk up slightly. Sounds like there's company here, "Right now, we are low on vampires, but we happened to catch the most spectacular one a month ago at night. Caught him on our radar going out for a kill. The little scum's sneaky and tough for a dhampir."

Every word brings them closer until a group stands before him. There's at least six people there, but he can't see them all. He can see the man talking, one of the people who captured him. He snarls loudly, ears shifting back some. Were they finally taking an interest in him? He will fight them all if need be.

"Feisty little beast," the man goes on before opening the cell door with a rattling set of keys that hurt Keith's sensitive hearing, causing him to growl again, "Don't worry, he can't get us in here, not unless you get too close."

The man steps forward to prove his point. Keith scoots back, feeling uncomfortable as his shoulders dig into smooth rock. He's as far as he can go, and yet his arms are stretched out all the way. He can't move away as the other comes closer, suffocatingly close. Keith hisses, knowing his eyes have taken on their vampire glow, yellow as a pumpkin's inner light on a Halloween night, irises tiny slits. His fangs grow longer, a second pair sliding into place before he hisses again.

"He sure hisses," one of the people in the back says, dressed in blue and white, "What's wrong with him?"

"We're not completely sure," he says, moving his hands. Keith's eyes slip to him, watching wearily as the other talks, "Likely his half-vampire status. He is hesitant to kill anything. We've put in a few animals and he's never drained them dry, though he's clearly hungry."

The man comes closer and Keith hisses louder, moving away. His fight-or-flight instincts kick in, wanting to flee. He tugs on the chain, getting nowhere as the hunter comes closer.

"What tricks are you playing?"

Keith huffs, glaring before hissing in warning. He's not playing anything. He wants to go home. The man ignores his warning, coming closer.

"Well, you ar-"

Keith leaps forward, taking them all off guard. He's about an inch from snapping his fangs into the man's arm when something springs over his head. It yanks him back swiftly, lifting him up slightly until he's dangling in the air. The chain on his arms holds tightly to the floor as he struggles to get free.

It takes a second to realize that his air is being cut off. Something tight rests against his throat, slicing too tightly into his pale flesh. From the cool feeling, it's a chain he hadn't noticed before. This is new and he gags on nothingness as he tries to stand on his tip toes. The two chains hold him too much, like a ring caught between two strings.

His head starts to hurt, heavy and painful. He jerks a bit, likely from the lack of air. Since he's only half-dead, he still needs to breathe to survive. 

His vision starts to go spotty when he smashes into the floor, gasping as the chain around his neck disappears. He takes large breaths in and out, vision starting to clear a bit to see that the hunter is on the ground, the one in pink and white over him, restraining him.

Keith blinks exhaustedly before frowning as the green and white one messes with the chains holding him down. As soon as she sees his wrists, she frowns.

"Fuck, Shiro," she growls softly, "They bolted his wrists to the cuffs."

"Shit," The one in black and white scowls, holding onto the dhampir's wrists carefully. Keith can't hold in his whimper of fear and agony as the older gives him a sympathetic look, "Sorry, buddy. We'll get you out of here soon. Hunk, I need you to hold his arms down. Lance, take his legs. Pidge, instruct me where to cut. Let's get him free."

Keith blocks them out. He can feel all of their heart beats from here and he can practically smell the blood pumping through their veins. He aches, his hunger soaring quite a bit. He wants it, needs it to heal, to feel normal. He twists his head, staring at the hand that holds onto his wrist. He moves his head closer, sniffing at the other's flesh, getting a nervous chuckle from the person.

"Make sure he doesn't bite you," the one in pink and white says, pulling his attention to her as she gets the man up, arms cuffed behind his back, "We can feed him in a little, after the bolts are out."

He frowns, blinking as the woman disappears. At the same time, the ones over him hold on tighter. Pain shoots up his left wrist, making him whimper as he attempts to move away. The yellow and white guy holds him still, a regretful sadness flowing through his scent and face. Keith dully notes that this is the one he had almost bitten. He feels as the humans remove the cuff, moving onto his other.

He can't help the wanting and hurt chirp that leaves him. It's traditionally a call for a vampire to take care of their baby, especially those newly turned or just young like him. His nose brushes the other's wrist before he makes the sound again. 

He's hungry and in pain. He doesn't know what these people want with him. He doesn't know if he'll ever see his clan again. 

"Almost there," Shiro states before pulling on the second cuff which slides out of his flesh. It's covered in blood and infected gunk, making Keith recoil at the smell. His hands both feel weird, probably since they no longer have metal rods blocking off nerves and stuff, "Okay, now we can get you out."

The man takes a hold of him, lifting him up as if he weighs nothing. Keith whimpers as pain burns through his wrists, resting his hands right over his chest limply. Another call comes from his lips, which causes the one holding him to lean closer.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay," Shiro cooes, gently pressing his head to his own neck. Keith sniffs, smelling warm scents from him and healthy blood thrumming through his veins. Keith nuzzles against Shiro's neck, nose brushing his skin, "I got you, Keith. I got you. You're going home."

Home. Keith perks up, staring into silver grey eyes. They're gentle and beautiful. He believes them, their honesty.

He's going home.

He falls asleep after that, content by the man's warmth and the cuffs being off. Before he knows it, he's being awoken by someone bandaging his right wrist. He can feel an IV in the other, likely giving him blood he needs.

He opens his eyes, seeing the best sight.

His mom sits by his side, watching him happily. Behind her stands Ulaz, who is the one fixing up his arm. He can feel someone warm behind him, supporting him up.

"M-mom?" He croaks, voice cracking from misuse, "Un-cle Ul-Ulaz?"

"You're home," his mom grins, hand brushing his cheek, "We missed you so much. We searched everywhere we could before we contacted the Paladins. Shiro got you back. Thank you for saving my son."

"It's no problem," Shiro answers back behind him. Keith blinks, looking up to see that the man is smiling at him, grey eyes on him, "After we heard what was wrong, we had to help. I know what it's like being held prisoner for a while and I don't want anyone else going through that. Besides, Ulaz is the one who saved me. The least I could do is return the favor."

"And I'm thoroughly grateful for having our kit back," Ulaz speaks before nodding peacefully, "When Keith disappeared, we were worried that he would have been slaughtered. We owe you everything, Shiro."

"No," Shiro snickers softly before holding Keith a little closer. Keith can't help but relax at the touch, "You don't owe me anything."

"Tha-nks," Keith grins back at the other, eyes feeling heavy again.

"Just get some sleep."

He does, falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
